


It's Okay.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Upset Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	It's Okay.

Hunts, either done without complication or simply just didn't go as planned.

Sadly for [Name], the latter had happened to her and the Winchester's had not been happy because of it.

This had not been [Name] [Lastname]'s first rodeo with dealing with the likes of creatures that go bump in the night. She may not have started young like the boys but it didn't make her inexperienced, not one bit.

But today didn't seem to go in her favor. What should have been a simple beheading of a small vampires nest turned into her being careless and overpowered. It should have been simple and easy, if [Name] had not gotten distracted and absentmindedly wandered off.

Lately for the past three months she has noticed her sudden attraction to the younger Winchester, she was great at keeping up a front making sure she didn't act any different then she normally would around the tall male and his brother.

But with her new found thoughts of the handsome hunter was what caused her almost demise. She found herself in a large room that was pitch black causing her to quickly pull her flashlight out from her belt only for her to be tackled from behind.

Her flashlight slid across the room revealing multiple feet standing around her. [Name] struggled trying to reach her machete but had been pulled from her belt making her grunt not only in frustration but in disappointment for letting this happen.

It took Sam and Dean going through five vampires and both taking turns ramming the door down before making it to [Name] in time before she could become seriously hurt. She had a busted lip and a cut along her right shoulder to her collarbone.

Once finished and finally back in the car it was vary silent as even the radio was off, making her feel unsettled waiting for the Winchester wrath to come. After a hour Dean finally blew, slaming his fist into the steering wheel causing [Name] to jump as he went on to scolding her.

What really got to her was the silent treatment from Sam as he chose to keep his gaze out the Impala window.

~~

Bringing us to what was currently happening. [Name] watched as the duo sat at a small table, Sam on his laptop and Dean rubbing his temple. [Name] was slowly looking through her bag for her PJs wanting a bath.

Dean suddenly stood and slid his jacket back on. "Going out, I'll be back later" He gave [Name] a glance before making his way to the door. "We can leave in the morning" He finished and walked out, leaving [Name] with Sam.

[Name] looked to Sam wanting to say something but she had a gut feeling that she should leave him be till he was ready to talk. Gathering her clothes and few other things she silently made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

~~

Sam continued to sit infront of his laptop, his eyes didn't even skim the page, he simply needed to look at something other than [Name] at the moment.

Don't get it wrong, Sam liked the female hunter, alot actually but today just drew the line in the dirt for him. He had started feeling different around her for the past five weeks now and Sam knew what it was but didn't act on it.

He sighed, running his long fingers through his hair making it just as messy as it was before. Shutting the lid of his laptop as he could not think properly at the moment.

Ever since the feelings started the tall male could not bring himself to look at [Name] without wanting to show a slight pass of affection. Today, today though made him think of the other times the [Hair Color] haired female had come close to death.

_**[Name] being tackled by a Wendigo and almost having a chunk of her throat missing if Sam had not kicked it off and Dean coming in with a flare gun.** _

_**[Name] had gone ahead of the brothers not noticing the Werewolf in the dark thick of bushes jumping out and slaming her body to the floor making her lose her grip on her gun. Sam shooting the Were as Dean pulled [Name] to safety.** _

Sam sighed. Don't get him started on the Doppelgangers. He knew [Name] ment well but she needed to realize that she was not alone on hunts anymore and that the boys would gladly have her back.

He looked to the door that lead to the bathroom as he pulled clothes out from his bag to change into. Her putting herself in danger the way she has been was making Sam's emotions go from being, frustrated to down right scared for her well-being.

But even with all the confused and frustrated battles within himself he knew that he loved her, being friends for so long to finally succumbing to his wants and needs, and they wanted her.

~~

She stood under the warm water, pelting her head as the water slid down her face hiding her tears of frustration. Bringing her hands up she wipes her eyes and steps up from the water and has it pelt her back. "So stupid.." She turned and faced the stream.

Turning off the shower she steps out and quickly dries off, pulling her PJs on she walked out drying her hair and Sam quickly makes his way into the bathroom.

Pausing, [Name] bit her lip not wanting to frown and threw her towel on her bag and made her way over to one of the beds, crawling under it and turning the lamp off, the only light being the one for the small kitchen area.

She held back her tears and pulls the covers closer to her face wanting to just sleep away today and not have to deal with this till morning.

~~

Sam finished his shower and was pulling on his clothes when he heard nothing going on outside the bathroom. Walking out and shutting off the light he saw the sleeping lump of [Name] on the bed closer to the door.

Throwing the towel on the chair to dry he sighed and shut off the lights making his way over to the bed [Name] had occupied and slowly slid under the covers.

[Name] didn't move as his chest lightly brushes against her back, Sam rest his head beside her's and softly presses his forehead on the back of her head and pulls her closer. [Name] mumbled but relaxed again and snuggled back into Sam.

"Why are you so careless?" His voice was soft and he spoke, his left hand rest on [Name]'s hip, thumb rubbing the small area of exposed skin just above her PJ pants.

He kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes, pulling her closer with his nose lightly buried in her hair.

~~

**[Name] smiled faintly, her hand slowly and lightly resting over Sam's.**

**She didn't know about Dean, but with Sam.**

**She knew everything was going to be okay.**


End file.
